Raindrops Keep Fallin' On My Head
by La Vita a Colori
Summary: Smoozy little HijiGin AU birthday fic for my best friend's birthday 8)


**Disclaimer: N/A**

**A/N: crappy little fic for Aero's bday 2013 /smooch from our florist!AU **

* * *

Raindrops Keep Fallin' On My Head

It's raining— Hijikata knows that much is true because he can hear the little pitter patter of droplets waging wet war against the windowpane of Gintoki's apartment. That isn't what woke him up though. No, because Hijikata can feel something tickling at his face that is nowhere near the feeling of his boyfriend's fluffy mop of hair that contributes to giving the newly established detective hairballs in the morning.

Peeking one eye open, Hijikata lets out a heavy sigh because what's hanging over his form is not his boyfriend attempting to be sneaky and annoy the shit out of him but a plant. A tree, to be exact. How the tree got into the bedroom, he couldn't quite fathom though taking a look around Hijikata realizes that there is not only the one, but multiple pots of trees and bushes and flower patches galore strewn here and there, on end tables, the floor, shoved into the last remaining spaces of Gintoki's closet and even a box of rosebuds occupying the space where Gintoki himself should be. But alas, the other is nowhere to be found.

Sitting up, he realizes the rain is starting to come down heavier in sleets that sound devilish against the sharp panes of the greenhouse just outside and down below. It makes him squint then begin the task of reaching over the side of the bed for his boxers. He wiggles out into the chill, hissing as the balls of his feet touch down against a cold wooden floor like the land rovers skittering here and there across the newly explored foundation of Mars, just before making his way across the room into the little upstairs hallway, then down the stairs towards the greenhouse. He is certain that's where Gintoki has scampered off to; it's really the only logical place to look and peeking in through the smudged glass panes proves his theory true even with it being so dark and difficult to make out anything at all.

Gintoki's running back and forth haphazardly tripping up on his own two feet and Hijikata can see him muttering soundless little commands to himself. He's got himself sopping wet with rivulets of water running down his face which has grown rosy from the chill of the night and it pastes the length of his shirt—Hijikata's shirt, actually, the one he'd been looking for for DAYS— and boxers against his body as he runs plants from the outside displays in to where it is still dry and safe.

Miffed and slightly mystified by the whole endeavor, Hijikata gets to the doorway, lifting a hand to rub at the dark circles lining his eyes, leaning against the jamb expectantly. "What… do you think you're doing?" He asks, lips curling, but he doesn't expect the sharp _sshhhriiiekkk_ to escape his boyfriend, whipping around on his tip toes to him like Hijikata is Jason's coming to exact his revenge on the kids at Camp Crystal Lake.

"Don't fucking _do_ that!" the florist commands, one hand clutching at his shirt even though his head keeps twitching, trying unsuccessfully to flick unruly bangs from his face. He's apparently still on the mend from their little horror movie night so in every little dark crack and crevice obviously lies a monster ready to attack. Most of the time just turns out to be Hijikata though.

Raising a brow and discarding the wayward thought, Hijikata comes forward, arms naturally, thoughtlessly wrapping around a trim waist as he presses his forehead to Gintoki's own, checking for a temperature. Satisfied that Gintoki's not working himself into a bad case of the flu, Hijikata shoots him a simpering look. "Mind telling me why I wake up to a palm frond in my mouth?"

Gintoki perks up a bit at this, surprise taking over disgruntlement as the primary emotion of the evening, muttering, "It was in your mouth?" He shakes his head, flitting the thought away before Gintoki's hands start sliding over Hijikata's chest and up around his shoulders, nonchalant and so goddamn normal all wrapped in one. Hijikata supposes Gintoki doesn't mind getting him a little wet if Hijikata doesn't say anything about it. He probably should mind. He doesn't.

Gintoki has to duck his head then— the fact that he'd been caught babying his flora staining his cheeks with a light rose color and it captivates Hijikata's attention because rare is it that Gintoki visibly flushes.

"I'd been hoping you wouldn't wake up." One hand begins twisting and twirling at the hair at the back of Hijikata's neck, teasingly and a little on the ticklish side if the shudder that sweeps through the detective's frame is any evidence to go by. After a moment of simply touching, Gintoki chances a look up but seeing he isn't getting out of answering his boyfriend's inquiry with little playful affections, he sighs. "It's the middle of summer."

A slight change in Hijikata's face, confusion sliding on. "So?"

"Why is it raining?" Gintoki asks, tilting an eyebrow as Hijikata's own only furrow more.

"Why would that even mat—"

Gintoki finally pulls away, shoulders pinching as he tosses a wet hand up, nose curling. "_And_ were having a freak thunderstorm! Don't you think that's a little, uh, II don't know… WEIRD?!" That same hand gets dragged up to tangle in his hair, tugging a bit at the strands as Gintoki begins pacing, Hijikata crossing his arms as he listens through the little temper tantrum. "Not to mention I have not two, but five rows of Hydrangeas just coming in tomorrow morning and this is the exact opposite weather condition they need to grow properly from seedlings and don't even get me started on the Morning Glories! They had JUST started blooming and now they're getting too much water because the greenhouse isn't above ground level like other shops are and it's going to ruin all the hard work I put into formulating their soil product."

Gintoki starts flicking more reasons off with his fingers about planting times and fostering healthy growth and even that the palm tree looming over Hijikata's side of the bed is going to wilt because inside the room they get absolutely no sunshine. "And then there are the palms that I still need to graft but _nooooo_, the water drain won't DRAIN and so there's backwash getting into all the fertilized soil and I mean I know I can't save the herbs in the back since they're planted outside and most likely already ruined, but I can still save SOME of them and— hey… HEY!" Gintoki wibbles himself one way then the other, turning a one-eighty to keep Hijikata in his sights. "Where are _you_ going?!" It ends on a screech, Gintoki sliding on his heels as his lover shoves past him and starts walking through the stream Gintoki's pacing has created as he makes his way towards the door.

"Bringing the rest in." Hijikata replies and looks over his shoulder then, stopping at the threshold and already feeling the way he's going to freeze his toes off from sheets of water decorating their driveway. The howl of the wind making it no better, he still raises an eyebrow condescendingly at his lover. "You've got a bit more to move, right?"

It takes Gintoki a minute to catch on but when he does the florist holds his hands up, waving them in a more placating manner, muttering, "Ah… Yeah, but you don't—"

"Shut up and tell me what to do, damnit!" Grumbling some more not-so-nice under his breath, Hijikata stamps a bare foot, toes curling in the little puddles as he stands there in only his boxers, ready to brave the possibility of a illness for his stupid boyfriend.

"Yikes, _someone's_ grouchy." Gintoki snaps back, sniffling a bit with a moue and reaching up to rub his nose with the back of his hand. They both look away from each other for a moment, the tenseness vacating the room slowly through cracks in the walls and out through the windowsills, allowing Hijikata's shoulders to lower and Gintoki to sigh heavily.

Walking forward, he nudges into Hijikata with his shoulder as they loiter in the doorway. There is a still modest pout flitting across his lips, but it's short lived when Hijikata's arm automatically swings up around his neck, the hand on his opposite arm turning their faces towards one another, and it's just, just, _just_ enough for him to press the firm line of their bodies together, just enough for Hijikata to dip his head and press a smacking kiss against Gintoki's lips.

Just once. Otherwise, they'd never get anything done.

Pulling back, Hijikata croons, "Were going to take care of your stupid plants, then were going to go inside and towel off." Holding Gintoki's gaze, something darkens in Hijikata's eyes, sufficient for him to tilt his jaw and brush more deceptively light kisses up Gintoki's cheek just to draw his tongue along the crest of his lover's ear. "And then I'm going to get you naked, lay you out on the couch, and fuck into you until you cum enough that no thoughts of flowers or seeds or pots pass through your mind again."

Moving back somewhat, Hijikata drags his hand downhill from where its palming the florist's cheek along the length of his neck, down, down, down the ridge of his sternum and ending up with his fingers splayed against the swell of Gintoki's stomach, feeling out the way his lover twitches through the thin layer of cotton and polyester. The rain and wind and freezing sounds of thunder in the distance may freeze the rest of the city, but right then, pressed up firm and sound has Gintoki's skin scorching where Hijikata touches him. "Think you can do that for me?"

Blinking the haze from his eyes and clearing his throat, Gintoki leans into the hand, murmuring back with a smile, "It's the least I can do."

**~~BOOP~~**

It took them a little under an hour to bring everything inside and by the end Hijikata was just as soaked through to the bone as Gintoki had been when he'd found him. It's still entirely too cold and the moving took far too long mostly due to Gintoki instructing Hijikata where to position different things, but it's finally finished.

"Do you want a shower?" Gintoki asks when he finally flicks the lights to the greenhouse off, highlighter blue tarps drawn up over certain areas and excess bags of fertilizer shoved up against the door as makeshift sandbags just in case they get a little flooding downstairs. It's inevitable but Gintoki was firm in that he wanted to prevent whatever he could at any and all costs.

Hijikata shivers, shoulders rolling up and down in an awkward half-shrug but he shakes his head no. He instead, being the one to guide them towards the little pantry off to the side of the kitchenette, reaches for a cabinet higher up that Gintoki rarely uses on his own.

"I put some towels up here too just in case we needed them at some point in time." Handing one off to Gintoki he sort of ducks his head when his lover flips it over, flattening the cloth to read the "Mister Coffee— The Coffee You Trust!" slogan stitched along the side. Hijikata covers himself up with the other the other towel in hand, answering the unasked question, "They're more like rags but had been free from work but… you never know…" Trailing off, he rubs viciously at his hair, using the half-sized towel to fluff up his bangs and alighting friction burn along his skin. It stings a little but is far better than remaining frozen as a popsicle.

"I didn't even know you guys got free stuff," Gintoki replies, hair sticking every which way from how hard he's tugging it. Reaching forward has Hijikata attempting to tame the mass of fluff but it's pretty much a lost cause by this point, his fingers only making the situation worse when static electricity causes sets of strands to stand on end and reach out their tiny grabby hands in search of Hijikata's phalanges.

He nods in reply, deciding what the hell and stripping straight out of his wet boxers right there. "Janitors, security guards, even the retail assistants— we'd all break in the same place and they always had stupid things left over from use or broken or discontinued products. Things like that." Looking over, Hijikata's eyes widen slightly when Gintoki follows suit and tugs his shirt up and over his head, innocent strawberry-print boxers coming next and Gintoki scoffs softly to himself when the watery material sticks to his skin and refuses to get off without some proper pulling.

Wiggling his fingers out, Hijikata instructs, "Let me take those while you get the fire going." It's a better idea to just burn wood and curl up on the couch with a few tons of blankets laid out across them to make a blanket-humanburger as opposed to racking up Gintoki's already high heating bill from Hijikata's own aversion to anything even remotely considered _'cold'_.

Handing them off, Gintoki turns and leaves and… Hijikata mutters a soft curse under his breath because he's dug himself into a hole. First with it being so goddamn cold, second strike making them strip instead of going along with Gintoki's thought of a shower. So there Gintoki is wandering off in the dark, with all that tantalizing skin having been revealed one slick piece of cloth after the other, and now with him flaunting around, buck naked and without a care in the world— it makes Hijikata's insides squirm something fierce.

Hijikata shakes himself out of it and returns to the outer hallway to dump their cloths in a pile next to the washing machine. They won't be able to take care of anything properly until the rain lets up so logically Hijikata has all the right in the world to high tail it back into the living room where Gintoki disappeared.

Squinting as he comes around the corner, Hijikata sees a frush of feathery white hair gleaming from underneath the mass of pillows they have accumulated on the couch over the months and he comes up behind his boyfriend, tugging at the corner of the floppy blanket until Gintoki draws the comforter back and allows Hijikata in alongside him.

"No fire?" He asks quizzically, turning onto his side in order to better look at his lover regardless of the lack of light.

In return, Gintoki leans forward to kiss him, the palm of one arm sliding up and over the slender curve to Hijikata's neck. "Thought _you_ were going to warm me up?"

The smirk kicks up on the side of Hijikata's lips, letting them stretch out and crack with how chapped they've become in the rain and humidity, but it's tolerable when Gintoki's fingers curve more and scritch scratch along his spine.

"Ah, true. How could I have forgotten such a promise?"

"Exactly! What kind of loser boyfriend are you, ahn?"

Regardless of the temperament, Gintoki still pulls his lover over, Hijikata wiggling his desired path in-between pale thighs that he knows hold strong muscles and lean tendons, the type he can hold onto tight as Gintoki wraps them around his hips. At the same time, Hijikata's leaning down to scatter a trail of butterfly kisses along Gintoki's clavicle, going down to hot spot numero uno as opposed to letting himself get preoccupied with lips and teeth and tongue like he's want to do.

There's a little hitch in breath, Gintoki still a quiet sort of lover… at least for now, and Hijikata delights himself with gradually working downward. Open mouthed lips sucking dark hickeys into each little chunk of meat he comes across just as Hijikata's hands take to sweeping up and down along Gintoki's sides. He's shorter than Hijikata, surely, but never let it be said that Gintoki is not strong. Hijikata can feel it where the pads of his fingers trace out the lines of sharp ribs, the divots and curves of muscles hiding under the veil of creamy skin. Where he can't help but pull his lips back to brace a shiny set of white teeth along the top of Gintoki's peck, and when his lover jerks beneath him, Hijikata simply does it again.

It's a rinse, wash and repeat, each little nip and tweak with his tongue giving way to Gintoki's pleasure. In fact, it doesn't take him long to get hard at all.

Flicking his gaze downward, Hijikata smirks, bringing both hands sliding up until he can roll his thumbs against Gintoki's nipples, watching in the dim light how they harden.

"How do you want it?" He intones, head ducking a little further under the cocoon of blankets to lick a straight line down the middle of Gintoki's torso until he hits his belly button.

"Ngh— F-fuck," Gintoki pants, his left hand releasing the grip it'd taken in his own hair to slide along until he can grip onto Hijikata's own damp locks. "Just keep doing what'cha doing." Looking up has Hijikata meeting full force with that grin spread wide and flush across Gintoki's face, something tantalizing and whole throughout and precisely what he'd fallen in love with. "Sure ya can figure it out on your own, hm?"

Eyebrows furrowing, Hijikata tugs his hands down again, just enough to bend them and it takes a little maneuvering under the blanket oven they've created to prop Gintoki's knees up along his elbows but he does it and flicks his gaze here and there to what he can see of his boyfriend.

"Sure you want to leave it up to me?" Hijikata asks, watching Gintoki's stomach twitch as he bites, leaving sharp little crescent marks of red and splotches of purple in various places until he simple leans down to roll his tongue along the rim of Gintoki's belly button.

"Why wouldn't Iii—iiiIII_EEEEEEE_!" There's a little shriek when Hijikata merely presses down, slanting his lips flat over Gintoki's stomach, tongue still out to tug and pull at the ring of skin until he can do nothing more than draw in a heady breath through his nose and _suck_. Gintoki's always had some sort of fetish for anything to do with his stomach and though Hijikata still doesn't necessarily get it to its fullest extent, that doesn't mean he won't indulge his lover. Not when he's got Gintoki's thighs twitching and heels pressing down against the point of his own spine. Not when his own hips are rolling thoughtlessly against the soft covering of their moody couch and Hijikata's sure he hasn't dry humped anything since he was thirteen.

But it doesn't really matter— nothing really matters when Gintoki's mumbling inconsistently above him (_"N-no, don't stop, how could you d— nggh, do this to me— friggin' bastard, I'm gonna kill you… Gonna kill, ah— FUCK, I love you_—") and the florist's hands are scouring red lines against the back of Hijikata's neck from how hard he's simply holding on.

Pulling back with a slick _pop, _Hijikata licks along his lips and rolls his head back into how Gintoki's grip on his hair is quivering, especially when all he's been doing is rimming his belly button.

"Good?" He asks, smirk still kicking up when Gintoki drops his other hand just to flick him off. Huffing a half laugh, Hijikata scoots down further at the same time Gintoki crab walks up because they both know what the next logical step is and though he usually takes a bit more time for this, Hijikata can't afford to be anything but cordial right now and get straight to the good stuff because he's lowering his head to breath in where Gintoki's scent lingers along his happy trail.

He probably won't even tell Gintoki that he smells like the heady musk of Earth and sunshine and the myriad of flowers he works with, not with words certainly, but in feeling Gintoki's cock is pulsing against the underside of his jaw, Hijikata is certain that his lover already knows it well enough.

And Hijikata doesn't waste any time digging his tongue into the slit at the head of Gintoki's cock and bringing his right hand up to suck along his own fingers in a messy manner. He's quick about it, getting them wet enough to not hurt Gintoki when he presses the digit to roll along the rim of his asshole. Hijikata flicks his gaze up, taking in his lover's reaction as he breaches him, and it's so good how Gintoki's breath no more than hitches before releasing as Hijikata sinks his pointer finger in, in, IN— enough to take a lungful of air and swirl the digit around.

Gintoki's been doing so damn well at loosening up for him recently, far better than how it had been at the beginning; nervous, cautious, wanting to please but not wanting to hurt. They figured it out along the way and the result laid out in front of him is so damn _pleasing_ when Hijikata's able to nudge the pad of his finger upward and feel Gintoki's whole body twitch from the stimulation to that sensitive place inside of him

"O-ooh, n-no, fuck…" Gintoki pants out lightly, hips twitching at each little flick and prod and Hijikata has to actually remind him that he has a job to do and it's not simply watching Gintoki get off while he finger fucks him.

It is almost easy now to loosen his lover up, one careful but insistent finger leading to two, then three, Hijikata's lips still remaining preoccupied with little kisses and nips up and down Gintoki's cock and the moments it pulses heady against his tongue has Hijikata moaning.

"You're gonna kill me this way," he warns, watching Gintoki watch him, trying so hard to not just toss his head from side to side with Hijikata's thrusting his fingers in over and over and _over _again. Alternatively, Gintoki reaches down to grab a handful of his lover's hair, tugging until he gets Hijikata's attention.

"Do it—" He bites out, hips barreling down suddenly in a little spasm, sweat collecting along the ridge of his forehead and Gintoki has to take a deep breath to not absolutely _whine_ at how deep Hijikata get, his fingers long and thick and knowing exactly how to mold his body to _exactly_ how Hijikata likes it. "F-fuck, sweetheart— ya'cant just, ngh, come on."

It's not begging; Hijikata won't force Gintoki to beg— not yet, not like he has when Gintoki's in one of _those_ moods, but it's close enough for a shiver to wrack Hijikata's spine, the once mall cop simply pulling back from where he'd been suckling a nice, fat hickey into Gintoki's thigh and tugs his fingers free.

They come out with a slick sound and the resounding, "_ooohhhh_" that escapes Gintoki at that paired with the look he's giving Hijikata makes it nearly too much to bear.

"Hold me here," Hijikata instructs, shuffling upwards and spreading himself flat out over his lover's body, and then goes about positioning Gintoki's hands along his shoulders. Hijikata loves it when Gintoki grabs at his skin, especially when he's close to cumming, fingernails digging in little crescents of red identifying as love and unable to get a proper grip on Hijikata's equally sweaty skin.

They slide together easily now, Hijikata gripping at Gintoki's thighs as he positions them properly before spitting in his hand to slick up his cock and the feel of masturbation has Hijikata biting his lip. A soft moan escapes because he hadn't realized how turned on he was, not until he'd taken himself in hand and can only weather a few strokes before Hijikata's tilting his hips against Gintoki's own. Sucking in a breath, he guides his cockhead down, pressing up against where Gintoki's hole is slick and wet and instead of watching the way he fucks into him, Hijikata leans in to slant their lips together as he presses in.

It feels like it takes for-fucking-_ever_— always does, but the wait is worth every second, especially when Gintoki clutches to him, whines in his mouth, teeth nipping incessantly and the way Gintoki's toes curl and twitch down along the dip in Hijikata's lower back. He slides all the way in, Gintoki making some sort of half-sigh, half-groan that comes from the back of his throat and speaks of pleasure and temporary pain, but overall Hijikata hears a sense of _relief_. Relief that they're connected in the most intimate way possible and even if that's not what Gintoki explicitly means, it's what sets Hijikata off.

"God— fuck_, hold me_, I'm gonna— Cant wait, fuckin'need you…" He kisses at Gintoki's lips, soft, fleeting things for the moment right before Hijikata pulls out, tipping out just to roll back into the cradle of Gintoki's hips and the sound he makes for Hijikata is entirely too luscious as his cock gets surrounded by heat and tightness. So much so it makes him groan long and low and drawn out like he's literally serenading his lover.

And Hijikata fucks him like that, starting up a slow rhythm that has sounds ricocheting from one side of the room to the other trickling in little staccato notes from Gintoki's lips that only barely outweigh the sound of rain and water sleeting down against the house.

Nothing else matters, not when they're making love— not the terrible weather, nor how Gintoki will be all out of sorts tomorrow trying to get his plants back into their optimal shapes, nor how Hijikata will escape to the office when he gets fed up trying to help Gintoki with said plants and failing because he knows absolutely nothing about succulents or how to deal with cherry blossoms or why he can't just use the garden hose to water all of them at once. But it doesn't matter, because there's sweat lining his brow, Hijikata's nipping along the ridge of Gintoki's jaw where he can feel the tension drawing tight and he can't seem to take his eyes away from how his lover's lashes flutter.

And Gintoki looks so damn _delicious_ like this: warm skin spread out like a buffet of flesh just for Hijikata's perusing; cock hard where it sits between their bellies, hands gripping desperately to Hijikata's skin because Gintoki's twitching and shivering and ready and willing and wanting and all other sorts of lascivious adjectives he can assign.

"I'ma make you cum for me— _fuck_, Gintoki— y-you look so damn sexy," Hijikata mumbles over and over, alongside quips of, "Fuck your plants, I only care about you," and "Just wanna stay buried in your ass forever— _gooodddd_, I'm going to cum inside you," as he reaches between them to take Gintoki in hand. He tries to stroke his hand at the rhythm of his own hips but it's extremely difficult when Hijikata is close to climax too— Gintoki having clenched down around him like a vice nearly from the beginning.

Then again, they never really have an issue getting off together.

_Ever._

It's easy, it feels _natural_, and so damn perfect that Hijikata tells his lover so in the way he slams in harder and harder, hips ruthless and lips searching out more and more skin to maul. The heat under the blankets is scalding, Gintoki's legs spread eagle around Hijikata's hips as his lover twitches and thrashes. Gintoki's fingers rake down the front of Hijikata's chest, mouth wibbling and the detective can do little more than lean upwards to nibble at Gintoki's tender bottom lip.

It's already red and blotted from how hard they'd been making out before, but now he just swipes his tongue a few times along the seam of Gintoki's lips, his lover moaning and muttering a stream of nonsense as Hijikata pummels into him faster and faster and faster and _harder_ and—

"_FUCK_— baby, n-now, cum f'me so I can cum in you— make you mine, make you sweet and— ooo_ooohhh_, lemme show you exactly who owns you— god, FUCK!" And Hijikata's eyes get blown wide and clear when Gintoki makes some sort of wounded sound between a choke and a gasp, body jerking in Hijikata's hold. One of the florist's hands rises to grip at Hijikata's hair and keep him right in place while his other flips backwards to clutch at the edge of the couch just as thick strips of white shoot from his cock, painting both of their chests as Gintoki cums. And it's entirely too mesmerizing, Hijikata barely able to commit how sexy his lover is to memory before the coil in his own stomach cinches up tight and unwinds as he lets go himself.

Coming to a little bit later has Hijikata blinking his eyes open to creamy white skin in the dark, a navy blue sheet laid half over his own shoulders and there are fingers tangled with his hair still. It feels good, again _natural_ and so fucking easy that Hijikata only has to lift his head to stretch forward and kiss Gintoki's lips tenderly, softly. It's something of a whispered promise with the light touches, saying 'I love you', 'I respect you', and 'you're mine', and that's all there is to it.

Even more so when Gintoki leers down at Hijikata, legs curving over his lover's hips still and clenching around where Hijikata's still buried in his body.

Hijikata has to puff out a quick laugh when Gintoki brushes a hand through his bangs and says, "Y'know, I'm still thinkin' of my plants."

Another encouraging smirk and a soft palm cupping the detective's cheek.

"Think you'll have to put in some overtime, officer," followed by Gintoki drawing Hijikata in to kiss, a promise whispered between them, just for now.


End file.
